Tails and Scales the sequel
by Drunalove
Summary: Ellie, Lucy, Amy, Cali and Jazzy have defeated the siren that wanted them dead and they were able to save their moon pool. What about all those other mermaids who got theirs destroyed? When the other mermaids need help they come to the girls. Are they up for the challenge or will they crack under the pressure? *oc submission now closed*
1. Trailer

Ok guys here's the trailer! Even though I only got 2 more ocs I figured that its better then 0. I only got 1 mermaid and 1 boyfriend so I have 22 mermaids left. Keep those ocs coming! I just might give you cookies

They thought it would be the best summer of their lives.

_"I can't believe it's summer already! It's going to be perfect!"_

What happens when people come to them for help?

_"Please, my moon pool has been destroyed and your the only ones who can fix it"_

The pressure starts to build

_"I can't do this anymore! If the only way to stop this is to give up my powers then ill do it!"_

Friendships will tested

_"I can't believe you would do something like this"  
_  
_"I was so worried about people stabbing my back that I didn't notice you were the one holding the knife"__  
_  
People will get hurt.

_"Watch out!"___

"She's not breathing we need to get her to a hospital!"

Someone makes a deal with the devil

"_ok, ill help you but only if you leave them alone"_

__Tragedy will strike

_"I'm sorry but your friend is dead"_

Risks will be taken  
_  
"If you go in there you might not come out!"_

They thought they knew everything about their new lives.

_"Nothing will ever be the same"_

"I thought we had it under control"

They were wrong.

_"Everyone's lives are in danger because of us"_

__Will they be able to make it through?

A/N: Ok sorry if it wasn't that good. Hopefully it was ok. 


	2. Perfect summer

A/N: ok guys ive decided to start the story but I still need Ocs because I have all 3 characters I need for California well start there! Please keep submitting!

Ellie was sitting on a rock watching the waves roll over. The sun was just starting to come up and it was beautiful. She stood up, stretched her arms and dove in the water, swimming to the moon pool.

(An hour later with the girls)  
"I can't believe it's finally summer!" Exclaimed Cali. The girls were on their way to Eli's.  
"Yea the school year went by so fast" said Lucy.  
"Just think about it after this summer is over we're going to be ninth graders!"  
Exclaimed Jazzy  
"I'm just glad that all that drama is over" said Ellie. "Do you think there are other sirens out there?" Asked Amy "probably but if they come for us well be ready" said Jazzy.

They walked into Eli's and took a seat at the booth. "So, Ellie what are you going to do with Jerrot this summer?" Asked Amy "I don't know yet. On Saturday and Sunday he has a job working with his dad on his fishing boat I went down there a couple days ago" said Ellie scrunching her face up in disgust "it smelled awful" said Ellie

The girls stood up when a girl bumped into Lucy "oh my gosh! I'm sorry!" Exclaimed the girl "it's fine" said Lucy "um I'm Ariana, Ariana Mercy" said the girl "I haven't seen you around. Are you new?" Asked Ellie "yes, I'm visiting from California" said Ariana "wow ok" said Amy "do you need help with anything?" Asked Jazzy "well actually yes I do. I'm looking for someone" said Ariana "who?" Asked Cali.

"I'm looking for 5 girls who go by Amy, Jazzy, Cali, Ellie and Lucy" said Ariana. Lucy immediately put her guard up and glared at her and the rest of them raised their eyebrows "well, you found them" said Jazzy. Ariana looked at them in shock and then a breath a relief came from her "you have no idea what I've been through to find you all" said Ariana.

She walked over to the waters edge "take me to your moon pool" said Ariana and then she dove in. The girls looked at each other warily and followed after her.

A/N: ok guys please keep submitting! 


	3. Planning

A/N: thanks so much to my beta Sara (obsessedwreading) she's awesome!

The girls surfaced in the pool and saw Ariana. She had a purple and teal tail.

"What is it that you need?" Asked Ellie.

"My moon pool has been destroyed by sirens and I need Your help to restore it." said Ariana.

"What makes you think that we can help?" Asked Cali.

"Word has been traveling fast around the world about you 5. About how you defeated the siren and saved your moon pool." said Ariana.

"But I don't understand what you expect us to do." said Amy.

"Just do anything you can, please I've traveled all this way to get your help." said Ariana.

"We'll try our best but we can't guarantee anything." said Ellie.

Ariana's eyes lit up. "Thank you! You have no idea how much this'll mean to me and my friends!" Said Ariana"well leave for California in the morning!" Said Ariana.

"Woah hold you horses! We can't just get up and go, our parents will totally flip." said Jazzy.

"We can talk more about this tomorrow. What hotel are you staying at?" Asked Ellie.

"Well..about that I kinda swam here." said Ariana.

"What?! Are you crazy? Your parents are probably freaking out." said Amy.

"Don't worry I left them a note telling them I was going to stay at a friends for the week. My friends Katie and Alianna will cover for me." said Ariana.

"Well I guess you can stay at my place, we are having a sleepover anyway." said Ellie.

"Great! I'll meet you back at the docks." said Ariana. She dove into the water with a splash getting the other girls soaking wet. They dove in and followed before they transformed.

(At Ellie's)

"Hey mom were back" said Ellie.

A woman who looked to be about 35 stepped out from the kitchen. "Hello girls!" Said Mrs. Carson. "Oh! Who's this?" Asked Mrs. Carson finally noticing Ariana.

"This is our friend Ariana, can she stay over to?" Asked Ellie.

"Sure no problem! I'll bring you up some snacks later." said Mrs. Carson.

"Ok, thanks Mom." said Ellie. The girls walked up the stairs.

(A few hours later)

All the girls were sitting around Ellie's room and they were all in tears except for Lucy.

"I don't get it, isn't there enough room for both of them on the door?" Asked Lucy.

Ellie rolled her eyes, "If he tried to get on then it would tip." said Ellie.

"Couldn't they just take turns? You know kinda like a I'll have 10 minutes on the door and then you'll have 10 minutes on the door thing." said Lucy.

Amy sighed, "Lucy it's romantic weather you like it or not." said Amy.

"I'm just saying. If I was her I would offer him some time on the door." said Lucy.

"Well, you didn't write the movie did you?" Asked Cali as she reached for a handful of popcorn.

"You know what I don't get? How Cali can eat so much and still be so skinny." said Jazzy. They all giggled.

"It's all the swimming you guys do." said Ariana.

"I'm surprised we don't have muscles." said Ellie.

"Yeah, I mean carrying around a 100 pound tail on dry land is definitely a muscle builder." said Cali.

"Hey at least we don't look like beached whales." said Lucy.

They all looked at each other and burst into a fit of giggles. Amy fell off the bed from her fit of giggles.

After a few minutes they all stopped and took a lot of breaths

"Ok time to get serious, how are we gonna go to California without out our parents being suspicious." said Ellie.

"Well we could tell them that it's a trip for school before school starts." said Lucy.

"Yea ok but there's a lot of water in California and a lot of people vacationing there with boats, jet skis and water boards." said Ellie.

"Oh my." said Jazzy snickering as she made the movie reference.

They all rolled their eyes at her.

"We'll be cautious." said Cali.

"Ok it's a plan then tomorrow well tell our parents and get plane tickets." said Ellie.

"Alright! Now for shopping." started Jazzy. They all glared and hit her with pillows "Hey!" Said Jazzy she picked up a pillow and hit Lucy.

"Ok, now it's war!" Said Lucy as they all started hitting each other with pillows.

A/N: ok hopefully this one was long enough for you guys! To be honest I giggled at least 2 times while writing this. I just need 2 more ocs! 1 for Africa and 1 for Iceland. also if you want to know what the characters look like go to the links in my profile.


	4. Convincing

A/N: ok guys I still need 2 more ocs! Thanks to my awesome beta Sara (obsessedwreading)

The girls were awoken by the sound of an alarm. Lucy groaned and threw a pillow at it. "Seriously ells? There's no reason for you to have an alarm set its summer!" Said Lucy.

Ellie sat up and stretched her arms. "I like waking up early." said Ellie.

"I'm starting to think your from another planet like Pluto." said Cali.

"Pluto isn't a planet it's to small." said Ellie.

"That's discrimination." said Jazzy.

Ellie sighed "No, it's not." said Ellie.

"I say if Pluto wants to be a planet it should be allowed to be a planet." said Lucy.

"Ok can we please stop talking about planets? We have more important things to worry about." said Ariana.

"Yeah, like breakfast." said Cali.

"I'm talking about getting to California." said Ariana.

"Oh yeah, that's important too." said Cali.

"Well let's all go home and try to convince our parents." said Ellie.

"Ok, that's fine with me; but can we wait until after breakfast? I think I hear bacon sizzling." said Cali.

They all rolled their eyes at her. "Ok, fine." said Ellie.

Cali was already half way downstairs when the others started to follow her.

(With Amy)

"But mom please? It's really important for school." said Amy.

Mrs. Mulhouse sighed "I'm sorry sweetie but I'm just not comfortable with you being so far away without an adult." said Mrs. Mulhouse.

Amy pouted, "Please Mom! I'll be really careful! I won't talk to anyone I don't know! I'll be super good!" Said Amy giving her best puppy dog eyes.

Her mother sighed again, "You have to promise that you'll call everyday and-" started Mrs. Mulhouse but she was cut off by Amy giving her a bear hug.

"Thank you so much! Your the best mom in the whole world!" Said Amy. She dashes up the stairs "I'm going to go pack!" Said Amy.

(With Lucy)

"So I can go?" Asked Lucy.

Mr. Malice looked over at his wife and she nodded. "Only because it's for school" said Mrs. Malice.

"Awesome! I'm gonna go pack!" Said Lucy.

(With the girls in the moon pool)

"Ok so were all allowed to go?" Asked Ellie.

They all nodded. "Ok now we have to get plane tickets." said Ariana.

"Already done." said Ellie. "I ordered them this afternoon." said Ellie.

"Great! I can't wait to see my friends again!" Said Ariana.

"Hey Ariana we didn't ask before but what are your powers?" Asked Jazzy.

"Oh well I can control sound waves and I can read minds." said Ariana.

"That's really cool." said Amy.

"Yea I think so to." said Ariana.

"So when do we leave?" Asked Cali.

"Two days." said Ellie.

"What? But that's hardly enough time to get new clothes!" Said Jazzy.

They all rolled their eyes and Amy used her power to splash her with water.

They all laughed as Jazzy got soaked and fell into the moon pool.


	5. Unwanted surprise

A/N: ok heres the next chapter! I still need one more OC for Iceland! Thanks to my awesome beta Sara (obsessedwreading).

The girls were all riding in Amy's parents car with Jerrot; who after much begging they allowed to come.

"So what's the first thing were gonna do when we get there?" Asked Lucy.

"Well my friends will be meeting us." said Ariana.

"And their mermaids as well?" Asked Ellie whispering the mermaids part.

"Yes, we all changed together." said Ariana

"Are they gonna meet us at the airport?" Asked Jazzy.

"Yes." said Ariana.

"Alright girls were here. Amy please don't forget to call every night." said Mrs. Mulhouse.

"I won't Mom." said Amy.

All the girls got out of the car and walked into the airport.

(An hour later)

"I'm bored." Lucy complained.

"I'm hungry." Cali added.

"Your always hungry." Jazzy pointed out.

"Relax okay? It won't be much longer." said Ariana.

"Flight 35 is now boarding." said a voice over the intercom.

"Finally!" Lucy exclaimed relieved.

They all got up and boarded their plane. Lucy and Amy were sitting together, Cali and Jazzy were sitting together and Ellie was sitting behind Jerrot.

Ellie was reading a book when a boy, who looked to be about 20, sat down next to her "Excuse me, but do you mind getting me a glass of water?" Asked the boy to the flight attendant.

Ellie raised an eyebrow at the sound of his voice because it sounded familiar. She looked over at him and her eyes immediately filled with recognition. "Jason" Ellie stated.

The boy looked over at the sound of his name and his face dropped when he saw who called him. "I'm sorry, I didn't know who would be sitting here. I'll ask for a different seat." said Jason.

Ellie shook her head. "I'm sure we can be civil about this; besides I don't think we can change seats." said Ellie going back to her book.

He cleared his throat awkwardly. "How have you been?" Asked Jason.

Ellie glared slightly at the pages of her book. "Oh, I've been fine. How's Cecelia?" She asked.

"She's pregnant." said Jason.

Ellie was silently seething. "Well good for her." Ellie responded.

Jason bit his lip "I'm really sorry Ellie." said Jason.

"I'm sure you are." said Ellie sarcastically.

"It wasn't my fault." Jason protested.

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Of course not Jason. Nothing's ever your fault." said Ellie.

"Why are you going to California?" Asked Jason curiously.

"That's none of your business! It's not like you care anyway." spat Ellie.

"Ellie of course I care." said Jason.

"No you don't! You have no right to know what's going on in my life! You left!" Said Ellie angrily.

He sighed and put a hand on her arm. She yanked it away. "I'm going to sleep." said Ellie.

Jason nodded sadly.

(A few hours later)

Ellie woke up when the plane touched down. She sighed in relief and grabbed her bags.

She stood up and started to get off the plane.

"Ellie, weather you like it or not your that baby's aunt." said Jason.

Ellie clenched her fists and took a breath. She had half a mind to freeze him where he stood. "I know that." said Ellie.

"Please Ellie, can we go somewhere and talk?" Asked Jason.

"No, I don't ever want to see you again." said Ellie told him. She then walked over to her friends and boyfriend. They all walked into the airport.

"Who was that guy?" Asked Cali.

"He used to be my brother." said Ellie.

The girls gave each other looks asking each other silently with their eyes. "Used to be?"


	6. last OC update

**A/N: ok I don't need anymore OCs thanks to everyone who entered! This is the final OC group update. **

**Russia:**

**Brooklyn ivory**

**Actor: Stefanie Scott**

**Powers: she can morph into water and she can breathe underwater.**

**Anala waier**

**Actor: Elle fanning**

**Powers: exploding anything with water and she can make people feel like their drowning (she only does It when she absolutely has to)**

**Maja pilewska**

**Actor: Natalia Ramos**

**Powers: she can heal any injuries and she has X-ray vision**

**England:**

**Ashley Cartwright**

**Actor: Victoria Justice**

**Powers: make any substance into water and mind message people**

**Leah Jackson**

**Actor: Miranda Cosgrove**

**Powers: making plants adapt at her wish and understanding animals**

**Vanessa Florence**

**Actor: Miley Cyrus as Hannah Montana**

**Powers: siren singing and spreading darkness.**

**Germany:**

**Lisa mayem**

**Actor: Dakota fanning**

**Powers: changing the taste of liquids and making storms.**

**Candy Rockwell**

**Actor: amandla stenburg**

**Powers: she can turn anything related to a liquid into snow and she can freeze time.**

**Bella Rockwell (sister to candy)**

**Actor: Madison Pettis**

**Powers: creating riptides and looking through someone's past and future.**

**Scotland:**

**Clarissa Penelope Wilde (not related to Erica)**

**Actor: lily Collins with red hair**

**Powers: she can manipulate people's minds and control technology**

**Kimberly Ash**

**Actor: Lucy Hale**

**Powers: she can see into the past and she can turn things and liquids into foam.**

**Maria grace**

**Actor: chloe rose**

**Powers: she can see in the dark and she can control underwater plants.**

**Africa:**

**Raven stone**

**Appearance: pale skin, long wavy black hair that goes to her slender waist.**

**Powers: invisibility and she can change the color of herself and her outfits to blend in**

**Sierra Gomez **

**Appearance: long perfectly straight blonde blonde hair down to her back with steaks of hot pink. Tanned skin and emerald eyes. **

**Powers: super hearing and swapping things **

**Eliza lanecrest **

**Actor: Sasha Pieterse **

**Powers: astral projection and she can see into the future. **

**Florida:**

**Jamie Christina Anderson**

**Actor: Ariana Grande**

**Powers: ability to understand sea creatures and invisibility**

**Elysa Lu**

**Appearance: curly dirty blonde hair with blue eyes**

**Powers: she can control and make bubbles in the water and turn water into crystal.**

**Abigail Dunnon**

**Actor: Abigail Breslin**

**Powers: invisibility and advanced senses.**

**China:**

**Erica smith Wilde**

**Actor: Taylor swift with green eyes**

**Powers: run through walls and she can make people do what she wants**

**Mei Li**

**Appearance: she has medium light brown hair, she's skinny and has light tan skin color her eyes are dark brown and she usually wears a blue, pink and green colored charm bracelet for luck.**

**Powers: she can create many things with water as weapons and she can control animals.**

**Gracie Peterson**

**Actor: Ashley benson**

**Powers: morphing into sea creatures and super speed**

**Canada:**

**Perri Stevens**

**Actor: Bridget mendler**

**Powers: extreme speed and she can create a ball of light**

**Catalin Canabell**

**Actor: Grace Phipps**

**Powers: precognition and telekinesis**

**Chloe Evans**

**Actor: Hayden panettiere**

**Powers: extreme strength and she can turn liquids into mud.**

**California:**

**Katie Dawson**

**Appearance: dark brown eyes**

**Powers: talking to animals and telepathy**

**Ariana Scarlett Mercy**

**Actor: Selena Gomez with blue eyes**

**Powers: reading people's minds and controlling sound waves**

**Alianna Samson**

**Appearance: blue green eyes, brown hair about halfway down her back usually wears it in a ponytail or braid**

**Powers: full mind abilities and invisibility**

**Iceland:**

**Rachael Anderson (not related to Jamie)**

**Powers: she can control earth and metal**

**Appearance: she has tanish skin and green eyes. She's 5'6. She has long brown hair that gets darker until it stops at her lower back.**

**Clare wang **

**Appearance: black hair and brown eyes **

**Powers: turn any object into water and invisibility **

**Madeline Sparrow **

**Actor: Holland Roden **

**Powers: making light and controlling trees **

**Boyfriends:**

**Derek brown**

**Boyfriend to: Erica**

**Actor: Kendall Schmidt**

**William James Blake**

**Boyfriend to: Ariana**

**Actor: jake Abel with brown eyes**

**Jordan smith**

**Boyfriend to: Ashley**

**Actor: Nathan kress**

**Dean smith**

**Boyfriend to: Elysa**

**Actor: brendon thwaites**

**Ashland starlet**

**Boyfriend to: alianna**

**Appearance: carribian blue eyes and brown hair**

**Harry borke**

**Boyfriend to: Leah**

**Actor: Eugene Simon**

**Christaphor hawk**

**Boyfriend to: raven**

**James Harrow**

**Boyfriend to: clarissa**

**Actor: Jamie Campbell bower**

**Isaac Fisher**

**Boyfriend to: Rachael**

**Actor: Daniel Sharman**


	7. being watched

A/N: hey guys here's the next chapter. I had time to write two chapters so you'll be getting two today. Thanks to my awesome beta Sara (obsessedwreading).

The girls looked around the cave. "This is awful!" Amy exclaimed.

Alianna nodded in agreement. "We tried to stop them; but we just couldn't." said Alianna sadly.

"Their powers were insane." said Katie.

"Yea, we know." said Lucy.

"How are we gonna help?" Ellie asked them.

"Maybe we could help restore its energy" said Cali.

"How?" Asked Jazzy.

"I don't know but we need to think of something." said Amy.

They nodded in agreement.

Suddenly Ellie's phone beeped signaling she had a text.

"It's from Jerrot he says it's an emergency" said Ellie.

"We better get to the hotel" said Jazzy.

"Do you guys wanna come?" Asked Cali.

They nodded and the 8 of them dove out of the pool.

They walked into the hotel room and Jerrot was sitting on the bed.

"What happened?" Asked Ellie in shock.

The room was a disaster. Papers and other things were all over the floor, thankfully nothing was broken.

"It looks like a tornado came through here." Amy observed.

"When I came back it was like this. I don't know what happened." Jerrot explained.

"Well, obviously someone was looking for something." said Ariana.

"I don't think they found what they were looking for though." Ellie told them.

"Really? What gave you that idea?" Lucy exclaimed sarcastically.

Ellie shot her a look and Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Guys seriously? Can you please stop?" asked Cali.

"Hey, what time is it?" Jazzy questioned.

Katie checked her watch "It's almost 8" said Katie.

"Mine doesn't say 8" said Amy.

"That because we're in a different time zone." Ellie responded.

"Oh right." Amy replied.

"We haven't eaten since the plane ride. That was over 7 hours ago. I'm starving!" Jazzy complained.

"There's this great cafe down the road." said Alianna.

"Really? Great! Lets go." said Lucy.

They all got in the elevator and left.

They were walking and Jazzy heard what sounded like a twig snapping so she jumped and turned around but nothing was there.

"Are you ok?" Asked Ariana.

"Yea, I just thought I heard something." said Jazzy.

"It was probably just a squirrel or something" said Cali.

Jazzy nodded and they continued on their way.

The click of a camera went off when they started walking.

"I have them in my sights." said a male voice.

"Good" said another male voice.

"Should I shoot?" Asked the first voice.

"No, it's to crowded; besides the boss wants them alive." said the second voice.

"Are you sure you know what your doing?" Asked a female voice over a walkie-talkie.

"I'm positive. well have them soon and then we'll get our reward."

A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	8. cut

A/N: thanks to my amazing beta Sara (obsessedwreading). Enjoy!

Lucy groaned in protest as an alarm went off. "Ellie, I'm gonna kill you."  
said Lucy.

"Actually it's me. I wanna get an early start." said Ariana.

"What do you mean?" Asked Amy.

"I have a summer job, Alianna and Katie are coming with me. if you want you can come too." said Ariana.

They shook their heads. "I wanna go check out your moon pool again." Ellie  
informed them.

"I wanna go shopping." Jazzy added.

"Amy and I wanted to go sight seeing." said Cali.

"Yeah, and I want to check out your beaches." Lucy told them.

"Ok, we'll meet you guys back here in a few hours." said Ariana as she, Katie  
and Alianna left.

Each of the girls left to go do their own thing.

(With Ellie)

While swimming into the moon pool her tail got scratched on one of the rocks that had been thrown in during the siren attack.

She winced as blood pooled out of the cut. She carefully pulled herself out of  
the water and waited for her tail to dry.

Under the water unbeknownst to Ellie the rock that cut her slowly moved back  
into it's original place like it had never been broken.

Ellie's tail dried and to her confusion she still had a cut even though she  
didn't have a tail. She shrugged and dove in the water. Clicks of a camera  
went off as she did so.

(With Jazzy)

She was walking back to the hotel with a few bags of clothes on her arm. She  
felt someone watching her so she looked around. She didn't see anything so she kept walking. A man came out from behind a clothing rack and continued to follow her.

(At the hotel)

"I swear I felt someone watching me." Jazzy told them.

"Maybe your just being paranoid." Katie said.

"Yeah, I guess so." Jazzy replied.

Ellie clutched onto her head as she felt a pounding in it.

The others gave her looks of concern.

"Are you ok?" Asked Amy.

Ellie nodded slowly, "Yeah, I'm fine. Lets just go to sleep."

They all went to their beds and laid down. Ellie didn't bother checking on her cut which had now gotten slightly bigger.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	9. frostbite

A/N: thanks to my awesome beta Sara! (Obsessedwreading). This chapter is about 730 words. It's not as long as I would like but it's longer then usual. Enjoy!

Ellie was in the hotel room by herself when there was a knock on the door. She went over and opened it. She sighed exasperatedly when she saw who was at the door.

Jason walked in. "Look Ellie," He began, "We really need to talk."

"No, we don't." Ellie replied.

"Ellie, I know your mad at me; but I did what I thought was right." said Jason.

"You chose that girl over your family!" Ellie yelled at him.

"Cecelia is family." said Jason.

"No she isn't." said Ellie.

Jason sighed in frustration. "Please Ellie, if you just got to know her-" He was interrupted by Ellie.

"Just stop ok?! I do know her! She's the girl who ruined our family!" Ellie screamed at him.

Jason didn't say anything and just stared at her. "What?" Spat Ellie.

He still didn't respond. She glared at him and pushed on his shoulder. She gasped and pulled her hand away. He was freezing.

She looked down at her hand in confusion. She couldn't have. She didn't even use her hand gesture. She gave him another look and saw that their was frost all over him.

"Oh no." Ellie moaned.

(30 minutes later)

"Dude you took frostbite to a whole new level." Lucy commented.

Ellie gave her a look "Can you please just heat him up?" Ellie asked.

"You want me to melt him? Jeez Ells! I knew you were mad at him but not this mad. Talk about cruel and unusual punishment." Lucy responded.

Ellie glared at her "I don't want you to melt him! I just want you to heat the ice away!" Ellie told her.

"Uh-huh likely story." Lucy shot back.

Before Ellie could make a comeback the others stepped in.

"Lucy, this is serious. Please just help her." said Ariana.

Lucy sighed. "Fine."

She took a Breath and slowly started to clench her hand into a fist. The ice started to slowly melt. When he started to stir Ellie stopped her.

"Maybe we should just take him outside and leave him on a bench; So he won't be suspicious." said Ellie.

"Why? So he can be mugged? Shame on you." said Lucy with a bit of a chuckle in her voice.

Ellie clenched her jaw and left the room.

"You always have to take things to far." Amy said to Lucy.

"I'll go check on her." said Jerrot.

A few minutes later Ellie and Jerrot came back into the room.

"Lets just put him on the couch." said Ariana.

Jerrot put him on the couch and Lucy finished heating up the ice.

Jason slowly opened his eyes. "What happened?" Jason questioned groggily

"You passed out." said Jazzy.

"Yeah, You said you had a headache and then you just fainted." said Katie.

Jason gave them suspicious looks but nodded anyway. He slowly stood up.

"Well, I guess I'll just be on my way then." said Jason.

"Jason, if you really want to we can go out for lunch tomorrow." Ellie told her brother.

He gave her a smile and nodded. Then he went on his way.

"Well that was fun." said Cali.

"I can't believe you froze him." Alianna said.

Ellie bit her lip. "Yeah, me neither." She told her friends.

"I'm gonna go on a food run." said Cali .

"Ok we can watch movies when you get back." said Katie.

"Ok." Cali replied.

(With Cali)

She was walking down a street and she turned a corner. She gasped as a cloth was placed over her mouth and the world went black.

When Cali woke up she was in a dark room. She moaned in pain as her head throbbed. She took a deep breath and sat up. She realized the room she was in had water all over the floor leaving her with a tail and no way to get dry.

(In another room)

"We got one of them." said a female voice.

"Excellent! Now we just need the other 4." Said a male voice.

"They will come looking for her." said the first voice.

"They will probably bring the 3 Californians." said a male voice.

"Well then we'll have 3 extra mers to bring." said the first voice.

"But that's not what the boss wants." said the third voice.

"She asked for the mermaids and that's what she'll get." said the second voice.

"Fine; but if she gets angry it's on you." said the third voice.

"One by one we'll take them down." said the second voice.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	10. missing

A/N: thanks to my amazing beta Sara! (Obsessedwreading)

Jazzy sat up slowly and yawned. She looked around and saw all her friends.

Something seemed off. She stood up and looked around again. Someone was missing. Cali was missing. Jazzy woke everyone else up and they sat on a couch.

"Did Cali go for a morning swim?" Asked Jazzy.

"No, I don't think so." said Alianna.

"Did she ever come back?" Asked Lucy.

"Come to think of if I don't think she did." said Amy.

"What do you think happened?" Asked Katie.

"Maybe she got lost." said Lucy.

"I doubt she got lost." said Ellie.

"What if someone took her?" Asked Ariana.

"Maybe Eda or Robert?" Asked Jazzy.

"Who?" Asked Alianna.

"Their two oceanographers who kidnapped us." said Ellie.

"Oh!" said Alianna.

"Lets go to the place she shopped. There's only one store really close." said Ellie.

They all left the hotel. Ellie walked up to a store clerk and showed him a  
picture of Cali. "Have you seen this girl?" Asked Ellie.

"Yea she was in here last night." said the clerk.

"Did she leave?" Asked Lucy.

"Yes." said the clerk.

"Can we see your security cameras?" Asked Amy.

"I suppose so. Just don't tell my boss." said the clerk.

He led them to a room and pulled up a video on a a laptop. "This is the video from last night." said the clerk.

They fast forwarded and Ellie stopped it when they Cali.

They gasped as they saw a man take her. Katie was about to press play when Ellie stopped her "Look! What just fell out of his pocket?" Asked Ellie.

Jazzy zoomed in and read it aloud. "Masquerade ball Friday at 9pm to 12am." said Jazzy.

"What does that mean?" Asked Lucy.

"It means were going shopping." said Ellie.

Jazzy cheered and Lucy groaned. "If you have a heart you'll kill me." said Lucy.

"Wait! How are we gonna know it's him?" Asked Ariana.

"There's a scar on his cheek." said Ellie.

"We just have to get his mask off him and then we'll threaten him and get out and get Cali." said Alianna.

"Sounds like a plan." said Lucy.

"Alright lets go find some gowns." said Ellie.

Once again Lucy groaned.

A/N: I know this chapter was boring but I promise the next one is really exciting!

Please review!


	11. black and blue

A/N: thanks to my amazing beta Sara! (Obsessedwreading) I hope you enjoy please review!

Cali coughed as she was once again doused with water, "Would you stop that?!" Cali screamed at him.

The man in the ski mask just smirked at her and closed the door.

Cali screamed in frustration as he left.

(With the girls)

"So we've got the dresses and the masks is that all?" Asked Ariana.

"Yup." said Ellie she scratched her leg which was now slightly itchy.

"I'm not wearing that dress." said Lucy.

Jazzy rolled her eyes. "You either wear the dress or your never see Cali  
again." said Jazzy.

Lucy groaned, "well.. She could live on her own for a while right?" Asked  
Lucy.

"Lucy!" Shrieked Amy as she hit her arm.

"Oh relax I'm only joking!" said Lucy.

"We should start getting ready the party starts soon." said Alianna.

The girls nodded and they started to get dressed.

(At the dance)

"Ok girls ready?" Asked Jazzy.

They nodded and walked in.

Ellie walked around looking at all the boys on one section of the room while  
the others looked in the other ones.

Ellie stopped when she saw the man. She carefully tucked a piece of hair  
behind her ear signaling she found him.

She slowly walked over to him. "Would you like to dance?" Asked Ellie.

The man looked around, "I suppose." said the man.

They walked into the middle of the floor and started to dance. Ellie carefully placed her hand on the back of his neck.

"Tell me where you took her or I'll turn you into a giant Popsicle." said Ellie.

He glared at her. "You'll never see her again with an attitude like that." said the man.

He felt a slight burning sensation as his neck started to freeze "Alright. She's at marine corp building 5A." said the man.

She smirked, "Thanks."

She started to walk away.

"Ellie watch out!" Shrieked Katie.

She turned around and saw him coming at her with a knife. Lucy used her power and made a bolt of lightning shoot down right in front of him. He fell back and ran.

The girls ran after him but when they got there he was gone. "No!" Said Jazzy.

Ellie gasped and backed up quickly away from the building.

"Ellie? What's wrong?" Asked Ariana.

"Don't you see it?" Asked Ellie.

"See what?" Asked Lucy.

"The blood on the door!" Said Ellie.

The girls looked at her strangely. "Ellie's there's no blood." said Lucy.

"Are you ok?" Asked Alianna.

Ellie nodded slowly and turned around.

"Yeah, I'm fine just tired." said Ellie.

"Maybe we should take you to a doctor." said Amy.

Ellie turned to face Amy. "No, I'm fine!" Said Ellie.

"Ells people who are fine don't usually talk to doors." said Lucy.

"What? I'm talking to Amy! She's right in front of me!" Said Ellie.

"Ellie.. I'm behind you." said Amy.

"You look really pale." said Katie.

"That's it were taking you to a hospital." said Jazzy.

She grabbed her arm but Ellie pulled it away. "No! I'm fine? I don't need a hospital!" said Ellie. Then she collapsed.

They gasped and went to help her. "Oh my god!" said Ariana. Ellie's dress had moved up a bit. They all covered their mouths in shock. Her left leg was slightly blue and black and there was a long cut on it.

"Guys! Call 911!" Said Lucy.

"Why?" Asked Amy.

"She's not breathing!" Said Lucy.

A/N: I know I'm terrible for leaving on a cliff hanger! Please review!


	12. sorry

A/N: thanks to my amazing beta Sara (obsessedwreading). Please review! Enjoy! sorry for the mistake I fixed it.

"This is stupid we should be with her." said Amy.

"We have to tell them she's eighteen." said Lucy.

"Why?" Asked Katie.

"Became; if she's not eighteen they'll call her parents and they'll come get all of us. Then we'll never see Cali again." said Lucy.

A doctor came out and looked at them.

"What are her parents contact information?" Asked the doctor.

"Um, her parents are dead. She's eighteen." said Lucy.

"Oh, I see. Well, she's been poisoned but we can't find what kind of poison it is." said the doctor.

"Will she be ok?" Asked Ariana.

"We don't know yet." said the doctor.

"Thanks." said Jazzy.

"I don't think this is a human problem" said Amy.

"We should call Ms. Chatham." said Jazzy.

Amy grabbed her cell phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?" Asked Ms. Chatham.

"Hi, Ms. Chatham it's Amy." said Amy.

"Oh hello dear! How are you? How is California?" Asked Ms. Chatham.

"Ellie's been poisoned." said Amy.

"Oh my!" said Ms. Chatham.

"We don't think it's anything known to humans." said Amy.

"What are her symptoms?" Asked Ms. Chatham.

"Well she's been having headaches, her powers have gone out of control, she's been hallucinating and she collapsed." said Amy.

"Oh dear, has she been around any sirens recently?" Asked Ms. Chatham.

"No" said Amy.

"Has she ever been by herself?" Asked Ms. Chatham.

"Yes, she went explore the destroyed California moon pool." said Amy.

"Does she have any cuts?" Asked Ms. Chatham.

"There's one on her leg." said Amy.

"If she cut herself on something in the moon pool. There's a chance she could have been poisoned by sirens." said Ms. Chatham.

"What do we do?" Asked Amy.

"There is an odd remedy. You need to get seaweed, crab, squid and any mixture of corals and crush it up. Put it in a IV and it should help her start to heal." said Ms. Chatham.

"Thank you." said Amy.

"Your very welcome. Send my best to Ellie." Said Ms. Chatham. Then she hung up.

"Well at least she doesn't have to drink it." said Jazzy.

"Who wants to go with me?" Asked Amy.

They all volunteered except Lucy, "I'll stay here in case something happens." said Lucy.

The others left and Lucy went into Ellie's room.

She moved a chair close to Ellie and sat down.

Lucy took a deep breath. "Look, I'm not very good at this saying sorry thing but..I'm sorry. I know I tease you a lot but your one of my best friends. You're like my sister. I really want you to get better Ells. Your our leader we can't survive without you. Please get better so you can start bossing us around like normal." Said Lucy.

She wiped her eyes and took a breath. She walked out of the room.

A/N: hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	13. sherlock

A/N: thanks to my amazing beta Sara (obsessedwreading) please review!

The girls walked back into the hospital.

"How is she?" Asked Ariana.

"She's worse." said Lucy.

"Come on let's get this in her IV." said Jazzy.

They walked into her room and Amy carefully inserted the mixture into her IV  
and then they sat down.

"How long does it take to work?" Asked Katie.

"Ms. Chatham didn't say." said Amy.

"As soon as she's better we need to think of a plan to get Cali back." said  
Alianna.

The others nodded in agreement.

Ellie's eyes started to flutter until she opened them fully.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Asked Jazzy.

"I've been better." said Ellie groggily.

"I bet." said Amy.

"Where are we?" Asked Ellie.

"We're in the hospital but don't worry they didn't call your parents." said  
Amy.

"Good." said Ellie. She sat up and clutched her head.

"Take it easy Sherlock." said Lucy.

"Sherlock?" Asked Jazzy.

"Yea like Sherlock Holmes." said Lucy.

Jazzy smiled and looked at Ellie again.

"Come on we gotta sneak out." said Jazzy.

Lucy and Ariana helped Ellie stand and Amy and Alianna went to cause a  
distraction.

The girls moved quickly out of the hospital and they all got into a cab.

"I'm so tired." Ellie said.

"Go take a nap we'll wake you up for dinner." said Katie.

Ellie nodded and slowly walked into her room.

(Two days later)

"Ok guys remember the plan?" Asked Lucy.

They all nodded.

The all walked into the building and Amy went over to the receptionist and started asking a bunch of questions as the girls walked into the elevator.

They stepped off the elevator and walked over to the room Cali was in.

Ellie used her powers to freeze the lock until it shattered.

They slowly walked into the room and saw Cali in mermaid form. She sighed in relief when she saw them. Lucy ran over and steam dried her.

"Took you long enough." Cali complanied.

"Oh hush!" said Amy.

"Let's get out of here." said Ariana.

They heard a click of a gun.

"I don't think so." said a female voice.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Please review! 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: hey guys im writing the next chapter now. I just wanted to let you know 2 things.

I put a poll on my profile so check it out!

I might be a bit slow on my updates cause of school but I promise to update as soon as I can!


	15. Hooded

A/N: PLEASE READ: I will post the next chapter after I get at least 3 reviews. Thanks to my awesome beta Sara (obsessedwreading)

The woman pressed the gun to Amy's head. "If I see one single hand move I'll  
shoot her." said the woman.

The girls nodded in defeat. She smirked at them. "Come on we've got a lot of work to-" but she was cut off when she collapsed.

The girls looked up and saw a hooded figure looking back at them.

"Who are you?" Asked Lucy.

The figure just smiled and although they couldn't see the figures face they  
could tell it was woman. After a few seconds she walked away.

The girls stared at her for a few seconds. "Well that was odd." said Ariana.

"Everything about our lives is." said Katie.

"Let's get out of here." said Cali.

(Back at the hotel)

"Well that was crazy." said Lucy.

"Hey guys?" Asked Ellie.

"Yes?" Asked Amy.

"Have any of you ever been to Russia?" Asked Ellie.

"No." said the group in unison.

"Well that's about to change." said Ellie.

"What do you mean?" Asked Alianna.

"I just got an email from someone named Maja. Her moon pool has been destroyed  
as well." said Ellie.

"I think it's really creepy that people are getting our email addresses." said  
Jazzy.

"We need to help her and her friends." said Ellie.

"But what our moon pool?" Asked Ariana.

"It's still a big priority but a lot of other people need help." said Amy.

"I agree." said Alianna.

"What?" Asked Ariana.

"Think about it. They can only help so many of us at a time. I think they should go to Russia and help them and then they can help us." said Alianna.

"Your right; but I'm going to." said Ariana.

"Okay." said Jerrot.

"What about you two?" Asked Ellie.

"We'll stay here and watch over everything." said Katie.

"Ok so it's settled we're going to Russia." said Cali.

"I don't suppose I can shop some more?" Asked Jazzy.

They all rolled their eyes at her.

(In an unknown location)

The hooded figure was sitting on a park bench when her phone rang. She answered it.

"Are they safe?" Asked a female voice.

"For now." said the figure.

"We'll keep them safe right?" Asked the female voice.

"Don't we always?" Asked the figure.

"Well we didn't do a very good job when one of them got taken." said the voice.

"We'll just have to do better this time." said the figure then she hung up.

A/N: Ill post the next chapter when I get at least 3 reviews.


	16. Tux

A/N: hi guys. I'm really sorry for the late update. I haven't been feeling all that great and I've been getting a lot of homework. I know it's no excuse and I'm very sorry. Thanks to my amazing beta Sara (obsessedwreading)

Jazzy felt like she should be humming the mission impossible theme song.

She looked down into her bag considering if it was worth it. She nodded. If was worth it.

(Back at the hotel)

"No!" said Ellie.

"Please?" Asked Jazzy

"Absolutely not." said Ellie.

"Why not?" Asked Jazzy.

"Because we can't take care of a kitten if we're traveling." said Ellie.

"But he was all alone." said Jazzy.

Jazzy pulled a black and white kitten out of her bag.

Cali giggled, "It looks like he's wearing a tux." said Cali.

Ellie sighed and bit her lip in annoyance. "Fine; but your going to be responsible for it."

"Yea!" Said Jazzy.

"What should we name him?" Asked Ariana.

"That's not important right now. We need to focus on getting to Russia." said Ellie.

"Aww your no fun." said Lucy.

Ellie rolled her eyes at her.

"Seriously we need to get tickets." said Ariana.

"I'll go get them. I could use a good swim anyway." said Amy.

She stood up and walked out the door.

"Do you think she's ok?" Asked Alianna.

"I'm sure she's fine." said Katie.

There was a knock on the door.

"Amy probably forgot her key." said Cali.

She walked over to the door and opened.

"Oh, um hey Jason." said Cali.

The group walked over to them and Ellie gave him a small smile.

Her eyes glared daggers as a woman came out from behind him.

"Hello Cecelia, or should I say home wrecker." spat Ellie.

"Uh oh!" said Jazzy.

They all walked in to the hotel room and sat on the couch.

"Why did you bring her?" Asked Ellie.

"Because she's my wife and please be nice to her the stress isn't good on the baby." said Jason.

Ellie looked at Cecelia, "Yeah, You can totally tell you're pregnant." said Ellie.

Cecelia smiled at her. "Why am I glowing?" Asked Cecelia.

"No, you just look fat." said Lucy speaking before Ellie could.

If Ellie didn't like this girl then obviously there was a good reason. She didn't know what had gone on between them but she was on Ellie's side, as we're the others.

Ellie gave Lucy a small smile and the others moved closer to her, signifying that they had her back.

Cecilia glared at the insult.

"That's not a very nice face." mocked Lucy.

Ellie smirked but before she could say anything else Cecelia stood up, grabbed a water bottle off the table and dumped it on Ellie.

Ellie gasped and glared at her.

Cecelia snickered, "You needed to be cooled down." said Cecelia.

Ellie glared at her and started to raise her hand. "I'll show you cool." said Ellie.

Alianna stood in front of her and pushed her back telling her to run.

"5 seconds." mouthed Alianna.

Ellie gave Jason a sharp look. "You really know how to pick them."said Ellie before she ran into the bathroom landing with a thump.

"I think you should leave." said Cali.

Jason nodded sadly and stood up Cecelia following quickly after him.

Right as they left Amy walked through the door.

"What did I miss?" She asked.

A/N PLEASE READ: I am holding a contest for the name of the kitten. Post a review of a name and ill pick one. I hope you enjoyed.


	17. Storms

A/N: PLESE READ: hey guys. I recently got my appendix taken out. And by recently I mean I'm writing this in a hospital bed. Good thing the nurses are super nice and are letting me have my laptop.

The winner for the kitten name contest is the guest Catalin. I will post the next chapter when I get at least 4 reviews. Thanks to my awesome beta Sara (obsessedwreading)

The girls and Jerrot were on their way to the airport in a cab. Cali rolled  
her eyes as Jazzy and Lucy kept fighting over leg space.

Finally the cab parked and they got out after Ellie payed the driver. They  
walked into the airport and sat down.

"Here we go again." said Lucy.

"Do you think Tux is ok?" Asked Jazzy.

"I'm sure he's fine. Katie and Alianna promised to take great care of him." said Ariana.

"If you say so." said Jazzy.

"Alright guys, it's time to board our flight." said Ellie.

The girls and Jerrot walked onto the plane and took their seats.

(A few hours later)

It was about 5 hours into the 12 hour flight and the girls and Jerrot were all sleeping. The plane shook slightly and that caused Ellie and Cali to awake but the others remained asleep.

"What's going on?" Asked Cali.

"I don't know." said Ellie.

The plane shook a bit more causing all the passengers to awaken.

A voice came over the intercom.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking. It appears that there is a storm coming in so we will have to land and continue when the storm has passed we're sorry for the inconvenience."

A series of groans and complaints could be heard from the passengers.

About a half hour later the plane had landed and everyone got off.

The girls and Jerrot sat down and a few minutes a female officer came over to them.

"Could you come with me?" She asked.

They all slowly stood up, "No, not you." she said pointing to Jerrot.

"It's ok. We'll be right back." said Ellie.

They walked towards a room in the airport with her.

"You girls are in a load of trouble." she told them.

A/N: I know it's short and I'm sorry. In the next chapter they finally get to Russia and it'll be exciting I promise! I will post the next chapter when I get at least 4 reviews.


	18. New faces

A/N: hi guys! I hope you enjoy! I will post the next chapter when I get at lest 2 review, I don't think that's asking to much. Thank you to my awesome beta Sara (obsessedwreading) Thank you to magicisawsome for reviewing. Enjoy!

Lucy sighed in frustration as the woman kept staring at her.

"What?" Asked Lucy angrily.

"Why did you do it?" Asked the woman.

"Do what?" Asked Lucy.

"You know what I'm talking about." said the woman.

"Actually, no, I don't." said Lucy.

"Stop playing games kid. I know you and your friends are guilty." said the woman.

"Listen lady, I don't know what your talking about." said Lucy.

A woman with brown hair walked in.

"I'll take it from here." Said the woman.

The other woman came over and unlocked Lucy's handcuffs. "Come on we've got to get out of here." Said the woman.

They went to each room and got the others. They started walking back towards Jerrot. "I'll give you girls a ride." Said the woman.

Lucy stopped and the others looked at her. "Are we seriously going to go with a complete stranger?" Asked Lucy.

"She does have a point.." Said Ariana slowly.

The woman smiled at them. "But, I'm not a complete stranger." Said the woman.

"What do you mean?" Asked Jazzy.

She smiled more. "I mean you know who I am." said the woman.

"Then who are you?" Asked Ellie.

"Well, we've never met before but we do have much in common." said the woman.

"What's your name?" Asked Cali.

She smiled at them all again. "My name is Cleo, Cleo McCartney." she said.

(With Jerrot)

He was sitting on a chair waiting anxiously for the girls to return.

A man who looked to be in his mid twenties tripped over a bag and Jerrot helped him up.

"Thank you." said the man.

"No problem, I'm Jerrot" said Jerrot.

"Oh! So your Jerrot!" Said the man.

"Um..yes. Do I know you?" Asked Jerrot.

"Nope! But I know you!" Said the man.

He gestured for Jerrot to follow him as he started walking. Jerrot looked down at his suitcase and saw a fishing pole sticking out of it. What an odd thing to pack thought Jerrot.

"Now, lets see if we can find my wife.." Said the man.

A/N: PLEASE READ: ok, you have every right to hate me. I know this chapter was probably awful and it was terribly short.. I have this really hard school project that I'm working on and it's taking me forever to complete.

I promise, that as soon as thanksgivings break is here ill be back on track! Once again, I'm so sorry it's so short. You can probably guess who Jerrot was talking to.


	19. Worth it

A/N: PLEASE PLEASE READ: finally! A long chapter! I know I said it wouldn't happen for a while but I worked really hard on it last night. It's the longest chapter I've ever written for this story and I hope you enjoy. Reviews are not required but are very, very appreciated.

"Wait, so your the Cleo from Ms. Chatham's story?" Asked Ellie.

"Yes, I am." said Cleo.

"This is incredible! I have so many questions! How do you deal with being a mermaid?" Asked Amy.

She was about to answer when Jerrot and the man walked over. The man kissed her cheek "I see you found them?" Asked the man.

"Yes, Lewis I did." said Cleo.

He gave them all a smile. "Nice to meet you. I'm Lewis, Lewis McCartney." said Lewis.

They all smiled at him and a man walked past them accidentally spilling water on Cleo's arm. The girls gasped.

"The nearest bathroom is that way!" Said Ariana.

She gave Ariana a small sad smile. "There's no need girls." said Cleo.

10 seconds passed and she didn't grow a tail. "But..how?" Asked Jazzy.

"Come sit down and I'll tell you." said Cleo.

They all walked over a small cafe and sat down. "It was 3 years ago..." started Cleo.

_Cleo looked down happily at the growing bulge in her stomach. _

_"I can't believe we're all pregnant at the same time." said Emma. _

_Bella nodded in agreement. "We get to raise our kids together!" Said Bella. _

_Rikki and Charlotte nodded happily in agreement. "Me and Zane were thinking Julia for a girl and Isaac for a boy." stated Rikki. _

_"That's adorable! Me and Will were thinking of Madeline for a girl Maddie for short." Bella. _

_"I love-" Cleo was cut short by a sharp_ pain in her stomach.

_"Cleo are you ok?" Asked Emma. _

_"What's wrong?" Asked Charlotte. _

_"My stomach really hurts." said Cleo._

_"Is she in labor?" Asked Rikki. _

_Emma rolled her eyes. "She's 5 months pregnant. She can't be in labor." said Emma. _

_"It could be an early labor miss I know everything." said Rikki. _

_"Guys! Stop fighting!" Bella scolded. _

_Charlotte gasped as she saw blood start to drip from Cleo's legs. _

_"Call Lewis!" Shouted Charlotte. _

_(An hour later) _

_Lewis slowly walked out of the bedroom. "How is she?" Asked Emma. _

_"Their both fine for now." said Lewis. _

_"For now?" Asked Rikki. _

_He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Cleo being a mermaid is killing the baby." said Lewis. _

_"Why?" Asked Charlotte. _

_"When a baby develops it's supposed to be inside a complete human mother. Cleo isn't completely human so it's hurting the baby, especially when she transforms." said Lewis. _

_"What does that mean for us?" Asked Bella. _

_He sighed, "You guys are only 4 months pregnant so it hasn't shown much; but it's hurting your babies too." said Lewis. _

_"So what does that mean?" Asked Emma. _

_"It means that all of you have to give up your powers." said Lewis. _

_(An hour later)_

_They were all sitting on the bed with Cleo. "I'm going to do it." Cleo declared._

_"Me too." said Emma. _

"Me as well." said Bella.

Charlotte and Rikki didn't look so sure. "We love being mermaids." said Rikki.

Charlotte nodded in agreement. "We can't just give up so easily." said Charlotte.

"We're doing it for our children!" Said Emma.

"I know but it's hard." said Rikki.

_"What's hard about it? We either give up our powers or our babies die!" Said Bella._

_Rikki took a breath and nodded, "Ok I'll do it too." said Rikki. _

_They all looked at Charlotte expectantly. "I don't know if I can do it. I finally got to be a mermaid again." said Charlotte. _

_"Isn't your baby worth it though?" Asked Cleo._

_Charlotte bit her lip, "Okay, I'll do it." Charlotte agreed._

"There's an eclipse tomorrow." said Lewis.

"We'll all meet up on mako a few minutes before it starts." said Cleo.

The others nodded and left.

(The next day)

All the girls were standing inside the volcano "This reminds me of when we all tricked Denman." said Rikki. Cleo and Emma nodded.

"What will you miss most?" Asked Emma.

_"I'll miss how I could turn liquids into gelatin and crystal." said Bella. _

_"I'll miss swimming with the dolphins." said Emma. _

_"I'll miss how we could hold our breathes for hours." said Rikki. _

_"I'll miss being connected with my grandmother." said Charlotte. _

_"I'll miss it all." said Cleo. _

_The moon came over the volcano and they all took hands. They jumped in feet first and after the moon passed they all slowly got out of the water and climbed up the land entrance where Lewis was waiting to take them home. _

_The girls all looked at the cave one last time and then they left._

"I'm so sorry." said Amy.

"That must have been terrible." said Ellie.

"It's ok. it was worth keeping my baby safe." said Cleo.

Ellie picked up her phone when it started ringing "Hello? Oh hey Jason." said Ellie.

"Turn around? Why?" Asked Ellie. She turned around and saw Jason looking at her.

She glared at him and walked over to him. "So you're following me now?" Asked Ellie.

"I'm sorry. I just needed to talk to you." said Jason.

"We're you on the plane?" Asked Ellie.

He nodded. "I need to know if you forgive me of not." said Jason.

She sighed. "I don't know Jason. what you did was awful." said Ellie.

_A young Ellie was helping her parents set the table when her brother walked in with a blonde girl on his arm. _

_"Hey mom. Hey dad." said Jason. _

_"Hello sweetheart, hello Cecelia how are you?" Asked Mrs. Carson. _

_"I'm good thank you." said Cecelia. _

_They all sat down and began to eat. "We have something to tell you all." said Jason. _

_"What is it son?" Asked Mr. Carson. _

_"Me and Cecelia are going to get married." said Jason. _

_Silence. _

_"I'm sorry what?" Asked Mrs. Carson. _

_"We're engaged." said Jason. _

_"Honey..you're far to young." said Mrs. Carson_

_"Mom! I'm 18! I can do what I want." said Jason. _

_"Not while your under this roof" said Mr. Carson. _

_Jason glared at his father "you can't stop me!" Yelled Jason._

_"I can and I will!" Mr. Carson yelled back. _

_"Then I'll just leave!" He stood up, "Come on Cecelia, lets go." said Jason. _

_Mrs. Carson started crying and Mr. Carson stormed upstairs leaving Ellie to contemplate on why her brother left. _

"I'm so sorry." said Jason.

Ellie took a breath and was about to respond when her phone rang.

"Hello?" Asked Ellie.

"Hello, is this Ellie Carson?" Asked the man on the phone.

"This is her." said Ellie.

"I'm sorry. I regret to inform you that your friend, Louise Chatham has had a heart attack. You were listed as an emergency contact." said the man.

Ellie's phone fell to the floor, shattering into pieces.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed!


	20. Not alone

A/N: hey guys! I'm so sorry it took so long! I hope you enjoy! Oh and just to warn you this chapter is sad. Thanks to my awesome beta Sara! (Obsessedwreading)

_Louise and Julia swam into the moon pool and saw Gracie sitting on the sand  
"we got your notes." Said Julia. _

_Gracie nodded her head sadly. "Why do you want to give this up?" Asked Louise. _

_"It's just gotten to hard to deal with." Said Gracie. _

_"If your giving them up then so are we." Said Louise. _

_Gracie shook her head "no I can't ask that of you." Said Gracie_.

_"Your not asking, were volunteering." Stated Julia. _

_"It's all of us or none of us." Said Louise. _

_Gracie smiled at them and they all joined hands knowing that this would be their last time here. _

"Drive faster!" Yelled Lucy.

"I'm going as fast as I can please calm down." Said Cleo.

"You calm down!" Said Lucy.

Ellie sighed and put a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "We're almost there." Said Ellie.

Lucy shrugged her hand off her shoulder and turned to look at the window.

(An hour later)

The group ran into the hospital and Lucy walked over to one of the nurses "Louise Chatham?" Asked Lucy.

"Room 135." Said the nurse.

"Well that's ironic." Stated Jazzy.

The others ignored her and walked into the room.

"Ms. Chatham?" Asked Ariana.

"Hello girls." Said Louise.

They all pulled up chairs close to her bed.

"How do you feel?" Asked Cleo.

"Oh Cleo! I haven't seen you in a long time." Said Louise.

Cleo gave her a small smile.

"Hi Ms. C." Said Lewis.

"Oh and Lewis! What a wonderful surprise." Said Louise.

Lewis smiled at her.

Louise took a long breath "Cleo, Lewis is it ok if I talk to the girls alone?" Asked Ms. Chatham.

"Of course." Said Cleo. She took Lewis's hand and they left.

"Now girls, I need you to make me a promise." Said Louise.

"Anything." Said Amy.

"Promise me that no matter what happens you'll always stick together." Said Louise.

"We promise." Said Cali.

"Good. Keeping the secret is important but your friendship is more important." Said Louise as she closed her eyes.

"Ms. Chatham, are you ok?" Asked Ariana.

She didn't respond and everyone in the room could feel tears well up in their eyes.

"Ms. Chatham?" Asked Lucy.

A doctor came running into the room and ushered them all out. "She's flatlining!"

(In the waiting room)

They were all sitting and waiting for the news.

A doctor came out and walked over to them.

"How is she?" Asked Ariana.

"I'm so sorry. We did everything we could but it wasn't enough. Your friend has passed." Said the doctor.

Everyone except Lucy started crying. Lucy stood up and walked out of the hospital. The girls followed her and she knocked over a trash can.

"Lucy calm down." Said Ellie.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Yelled Lucy.

She clenched her fists and set a tree on fire. Amy quickly put it out.

"Lucy stop! Your going to hurt someone!" Yelled Cali.

"What are we going to do without her?!" Yelled Lucy.

"She's the only one who could help us!" Said Lucy.

"That's not true." Said Ariana.

"We have Cleo and Lewis." Said Jazzy.

"And even though we haven't met them yet we have Emma, Rikki, Bella, Charlotte, Ash, Zane, Will and Xavier." Said Amy.

"And most importantly we have each other." Said Cali.

Lucy started crying and they all hugged her. "It'll be ok, well be ok." Said Ellie.


End file.
